Character prompts
by author in the making123
Summary: Okay. No inspiration. Severe writer's block. I need your help! If you like to create characters, just click that little link above this sentence. No, a little to the left. There! Just click it. An explanation will be given inside.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys. I have positively NOOOOOO inspiration. I've had a very severe case of writer's block for a little over a few months now... and I'm sick of it. I'm fidgety. So...

HERE COME THE CHARACTER PROMPTS! *silence*

...

...

...

*Gets pelted heavily with tomatoes*

Alright, alright, I know it's not very creative, but I'm desperate here. No one has given me any requests (*sarcasticly* Thanks a lot! *Pouts*), and I'm bored of staring at a blank computer screen. Just press that little review button down there, copy and paste this prompt to it, fill it out, and send it. I'll take anonymous, signed, I really don't give a damn. Feel free to give me more than one! I likes me my variety!

Also, if you want, you can include a little plot to go with the character. If I like it, I might use it! Sure, it'll probably be a little tweaked, but hey, I tend to change things a lot.

**Character Prompt!**:

**Name (Full, please)**:

**Eyes (Shape, color, etc.)**:

**Nose (Shape, size, whatever)**:

**Lips (Shape, volume, etc.)**:

**Facial Oddities (Scars, moles, whatevs)**:

**Skin colour (Black, caucasion, pale, etc.)**:

**Body shape (fat, thin, big breasts, muscle-y, etc.)**:

**Voice (Squeaky, deep, etc.)**:

**Gender**:

**Zanpakuto's name**:

**Zanpakuto (Looks and qualities of the regular, unreleased sword form)**:

**Zanpakuto's shikai (Command, looks, and qualities of the shikai sword form)**:

**Zanpakuto's bankai (Looks and qualities of the bankai sword form)**:

**Zanpakuto's bankai (What it does to the master, ability-wise and appearance-wise)**:

**Zanpakuto (What it looks like in human form, how it acts, what it wears, gender, etc.)**:

**Inner World (What does this character's inner world look like? How does it feel temperature-wise? Does the character find it beautiful or ugly? Etc.)**:

**Family (Immediate family, brothers and sisters, parents, family problems, Is this character an orphan? Was he/she abandoned? What is his/her family like? Etc.)**:

**Friends (Do they have any close friends? What kind of background does that friend/those friends have? Does the character have any friends at all? Etc.)**:

**Personality (Is this character mean or friendly? Is he/she funny? Stoic? Creative? Etc.)**:

**Status (Is he/she a shinigami? Ghost? Mortal? Is he/she a noble? Is he/she very important in the world of the living? Etc.)**:

**Status in Soul Society ({Only fill this one out if the character is a shinigami} Is he/she a captain? Leuteniant? Seated officer? Not seated? Student at the Shino Academy? Etc.)**:

**Health (Is this person very sickly? Is he/she bedridden? Is he/she very healthy and almost never gets sick? Etc.)**:

I know. Really detailed. But hey, I need to know what your ever-imaginative minds' really want this character to be like.

Also, the title will be changed as the story is created. Once the story starts, the character prompt chapter will be erased. This way, when the little number three comes up next to the name, it will really be the third chapter.

Alright! What are guys doing still reading this? Fetch me some characters from the depths or your mind! *cracks a whip*

Mush, my little servants! Mush!

~author in the making123


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! My little servents left me with some character prompts! *Squeals* GAH! I'M SO PROUD!

Now that school has ended for pretty mush everyone, there are a lot more updates going on. So, basicly, this story has been sitting in pages 10+ for some time now. I don't want anyone to miss out on the fun of creating characters for me! *Sarcastic* So, I'm updating so people will see the story, make me some characters, and hopefully it will go from there.

_I would like to thank the people who have already given me characters:_

**rysky2010**: Thank you for being my first reviewer for this story AND my first prompt! I really like your character, too.

**narutofreak10**: Aww! That's so sweet! I also really like your character. Thank you for giving me this character even though you hoped to use it!

**XxxZesty LemonXxx**: I like your character too! It must be harsh to have Byakuya as a father... 0.0

I'm having a really hard time choosing! I might just have to combine them all into one story and have them all be aquaintences, but then become friends through some evil Aizen-wants-to-take-over-the-world-AGAIN battle... eh, idk.

For those who still haven't given me characters... *evil gleam in eye*

Check under your bed tonight... MWA HA HA HA!

(You're safe if you give me a prompt this time around lol)

~author in the making123


End file.
